List of Injuries
While this show is known for its learning capability, it also has plenty of humor thrown in with results of both funny dialogue, and funny moments. While plenty of random injuries take place, only rarely are they treated as a serious problem. This page shall list each injury based moment from every episode. Please provide accurate information, along with images at the bottom of the page if you can. The Forest Attacks *Milo is "attacked" by the plants as he runs through the forest. *Near the end of the episode, Cynthia goes through the same predictament. *Milo accidentally grabs onto the pole by Alfred and spins around multipel times before he falls down to the ground. *Milo crushes the seat/stool when he runs back to the sight out of fear. *Alfred is stuck in mid-air for a few seconds due to Milo accidentally knocking away his stool he was balancing on. Alfred then fell to the ground. *Cynthia goes flying off of her treadmill as she cheers. *Cynthia falls into the bush near the end of the episode after it "attacks" her. *Alfred plucks the little seed from Milo's head/hair and it apparently hurt. The Eyes of a Thief *Alfred tries to bust open the door upon finding out Lilly is locked inside by ramming his body against it. *Cynthia passes out on top of Milo, causing them both to fall over. *Milo trips when the group find a clue near the steps at Cynthia's house. *Lilly falls back after she is startled and hits the book shelf, dropping books on her. *Cynthia runs right into the painting while leaving Victor's house. *Cynthia steps right onto a lawn tool, which then stands up and smacks her in the face. The Phantom Footprints *Polly accidentally runs into Alfred and knocks him down at the beginning of the episode. *Camille and Milo accidentally walk into each other and fall down. Boo Radley's House *Milo falls through a rotted piece on the ground but was saved by Alfred and Camille *Milo gets a splinter. *Milo is launched into the air when Polly runs into him, then Rudy knocks him over and immediatly apologizes and helps him up. Casting Call *Milo falls off the stage balcony. *It looks like Mrs. Payne gets hit with the button that pops off of Cynthia's dress. *Milo trips after Alfred said he found the first clue. *When Cynthia leaves upset when Camille wins the role she trips and falls down onto the hard seats floor. The No Treasure Treasure Hunt *Cynthia nearly strangles Milo when she proceeds to yank him to the starting line while holding onto the whistle around his neck. *Cynthia claims Alfred was standing on her foot, but he wasn't. *Cynthia elbows Milo out of the way after he sees her first picture to prove she was cheating. *Cynthia runs into a tree when she goes to show Alfred and everybody else where the treasure spot was. *While posing on a rock Cynthia slips off of it and falls back onto the ground. *Cynthia falls down Mr. Russards steps as she backs away. *Cynthia falls off of Winston when she goes to get off. *Cynthia trips over a root while running to the treasure. *After tugging the hat, trying to pull it away from Alfred Cynthia tumbles back and falls just as Mr. Russard opens the door. Sleepless Night *Milo gets a splinter. *Camille accidentally hits Milo's finger with a hammer. *Chloe falls to the ground after she leaves her house. *Victor gets thrown back when the swing Lilly was on swings back and smacks him! *Victor and Chloe fall off of the hammock when Alfred suddenly explains loudly enough to startle them awake. Stranger Among Us *Ricardo lifts Milo by his shirt, then proceeds to drop him roughly after Milo accused him of being an imposter. *The many girls fighting over the tickets proceed to beat each other up and threatened to attack Camille, Milo, and Alfred also, causing them to run away in response. *Cynthia and her cousins trip down Ricardo's steps upon going to leave and end up all together in a bundle on the ground. *Cynthia and her cousins trip over a log at the beginning of the episode. *While it didn't actually cause any harm, the bucket that landed on Ricardo's head could have hurt him if it landed the other way, possibly. Also note later when Camille slams it onto his head again when he panicked that somebody would see him. While he seemed fine, it still could have hurt him there if she forced it down hard enough. The Glowing Eyes *Camille gets caught in some fishing lure. *Cynthia walks into a tree while she leaves the school. *Camille throws a dirt mound at Milo when he tries to chicken out of investigating *Milo fell into the water beneath the log he stood on twice. A Flash of Silver *Oakly's house caved in on him, which became the focal point of the episode. He could have been severly injured by this. *Alfred falls out of his bed after Oakley yanks the blanket from him. *Milo accidentally lets go of the piece of branch he was pulling back, causing it to swing back and hit a sleeping Withers... Buggy Summer *Camille is bitten by a few mosquitos. *Milo accidentally drops the lid of the cooler onto his hand. Trouble at Turtle Pond *Alfred falls back after pulling Lugu out *Milo's foot got stuck in the mucky mud, it probably ended with a hard fall after freeing himself. *Milo gets tangled up in the water hose Rudy was holding *Milo hits his head against a rock while following a sound underground The Case of the Space Invader * The Fur Growing Tree *Milo uses the fishing lure to try to distract Mr. Remy with a sandwich but he accidentally hits him in the face with it. *Milo hurts his hand on the the hard roots while hitting it against them. *Mr. Remy trips while chasing the trio. *Milo suddenly gets very itchy and has trouble finding something to itch against. Who Knocked Out Grizz? *Grizz gets knocked unconcious, which became the focal point of the entire episode. Other then this, he only gets a cut across the nose. *Milo falls much like Grizz did, but luckily didn't seem to suffer any major injuries. *Milo Also falls a bit later when Camille startles him, and near the end before the clue review. The Great Flower Mystery * The Ghastly Ghost Beetles *Milo ends up tripping at the very beginning of the episode *Milo trips after he says Goodnight to Winston and falls into a bush. It's Raining Fish! *As Alfred and Camille dodge from being run over from the other people running at them, Alfred noticeably lands very hard on the ground but he seems fine despite. *While he did not get hurt. When Oakley was trying to balance on his log he could have gotten hurt in multiple ways. Cabana Drama *Polly passes out near the end of the episode *Milo falls from trying to climb up a tree, however it was a very short fall so he most likely didn't get hurt from it. *Milo tumbles after landing off of the Zipline. A Three Star Mystery *Possibly at the very end of the episode during Rudy's cameo. He is shown to rise from the geyser, and then he drops but he isn't shown landing. Its highly possible he got a small bruise or hurt his back from this event. The Case of the Invisible Visitor *Cynthia throws the present Alfred and Co gave to her and it hits someone offscreen. The Mysterious Fog *Mr. Thomas fell from the sky while he was in a hot air balloon, he didn't seem hurt but easily could have been. *Milo trips over the first sandbag when the four try to locate all of them. The Mystery of Old Gnarly * The Mysterious Vandal * The Baffling Bubbles Mystery *Milo falls into the water *Later, Cynthia falls off the dock and into the water. *Milo falls over after being startled The Mysterious Snow Rolls *Milo repeatedly fall down the snowy hill *A snowball fight breaks out momentarily until the Principal manages to make them quit. The Maple Syrup Mystery * The Mysterious Itch *Milo's itch was the focal point of the entire episode. *Right after Cynthia mocks Milo she trips down the steps of the school leading into the nurses office. The Mystery of the Big Stink *Milo accidentally runs into the super attendant with the valerium in the wheel barrel and knocks him over. The Malfunctioning Magic Beans *Cynthia purposely trips Milo when he goes to tell the judge she was cheating. The Mysterious Fern *Milo tumbles backwards after yanking out a weed. The Go-Kart Mystery *Alfred is hit with a bird egg. *Cynthia pushes down Gabby *Both Camille and Cynthia could have gotten hurt during their turns. The Night of the Stars *Milo nearly trips over a fallen tree. The Blue Mystery *Alfred has caught a cold and near the end of the episode Camille, Cynthia, and Milo had caught it. Bubble Trouble *Cynthia falls into the fountain near the end of the episode. *Milo tastes a couple ashes and ends up having to use mouth wash. *Milo got stuck climbing to the top of Hedgequarters *At the beginning of the episode Milo falls roughly when they get to the end of the gliders. The Mysterious Falling Forest! *Milo trips on a rock while carrying a cake. *A tree fell on a cake, splattering icing all over the detectives. **This is not really an injury for a character, but rather the cake. Ol' Fingerbone's Revenge! * Who, What, When, and How? * The Mysterious Sneeze *Everybody in Gnarly Woods has a terrible cold, focal point of the episode. *After sneezing, Oakley fell into the hole in the wooden structure he was building. Long Live the Queen (no injuries to report) The Haunting Sound * The Marsh Mystery *Milo is yanked out of Muck by Camille and Alfred, causing all three of them to fall over. The Magician's Wand *After landing on the stopping section on the zipline, Milo falls off and onto the ground. False Notes in Gnarly Woods *Camille and Milo accidentally smack heads when they leaned in to get a closer look at the Course Salt. *Helmut accidentally smashes his finger with the hammer he was using. The Mystery of Ricardo's Missing Head *Milo falls off of the statue post during the reinactment. The Mystery of the 99 Fish *Lilly mentions that she had a 2 week long stomach flu. *Alfred is hit on the head with the ball him, Camille, and Milo were playing with. *After he claims He had the answer in hedgequarters, Milo falls. The Mysterious Red Spots *The red spots are considered a rash *Milo tumbles and falls off of the object he was standing on. *At the end of the episode Cynthia and her cousins get the itchy red spots. The Mystery of Heavy Feet *After being forceably moved, Milo falls into a nearby mud puddle. The Case of the Disappearing Painting *Louise accidentally ran into Camille when she rushed up the steps to talk to Alfred and Co. The Spirited Pearls *Milo is bit by a mosquito and smacks himself The Mysterious Gold Rush *Milo falls over trying to catch the teapots lid after Chloe throws it. *The trophie J.J. tosses lands on Oakley's stomach. *J.J. falls down Cynthia's house steps when she slams the door on him. The Artful Art Thief! *Cynthia, and her cousins proceed to faint upon noticing that someone stole everything from Cynthia's decoration. Trivia *Both Milo and Cynthia have suffered the most in terms of injuries, both due to a clumsy nature. Or possibly Karma (in Cynthia's case). *Cynthia's running gag involves injuries played for laughs. She usually always runs into things or trips. Usually a tree. Ironically in one episode instead of this, she ran around the tree in circles while panicking. **Also, Most of Milo's slip-ups involve him leaning over to put his hand on a ledge that's not even there, making him tumble over. *The most common injury type involves falling. While the least common would be either illness related, or fainting. Tripping and hitting have happened about an equal amount of times, while other types of injury and self-inflicted injuries have also happened about the same amount of times too. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-03-10-16h29m27s5.png|Milo being attacked by the seeds Vlcsnap-2012-04-01-12h02m04s92.png|Rudy being splashed by a geyser. Cynthia Attacked.png|Cynthia claiming attack Cynthia flying Land.png|Cynthia fails to stick the landing! Category:Random Pages Category:Lists